Its Christmas Eve!
by Hawo
Summary: Eve loves Raven and her heart is in pain when Rena confesses her love to Raven. She soon falls in love with Elsword but who will she really choose? Will her wounded heart heal? Is her heart trying to confuse her? One-shot with EvexRaven I just wanted to try this one out.


It's Christmas Eve! One-shot

Eve's POV:

"Eve! Eve! Wake up!" yelled Elsword as he screamed in my ear. It didn't hurt that much but I was tired and I didn't feel like moving.

"What is it Elsword?" I asked as I got up and rubbed my left eye with 1 finger. " I'm tired."

" It's Christmas, Eve!"

"Christmas?"

"Uh... don't tell me that you don't know anything about Christmas do you?"

"I know what it is. It's a day where humans celebrate and give each other presents right?"

"Uh... yea I guess."

I can't stand it. I'm tired and I don't want to celebrate now. Why can't I just sleep? I covered myself in the blankets and tried to fall asleep again. I just... didn't want to remember anything that happened yesterday.

**FLASH BACK~**

I walk towards Raven's room, hoping to talk to him about... love. I always felt my heart going doki doki and I did a bit of research on it. It was what humans called love. As I was about to put my hand on the doorknob I hear talking. I peeked through a bit and saw Rena and Raven together.

" So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Raven and he stood there staring at Rena.

" I-I love you Raven." blushed Rena as she looked away a bit. " I loved you ever since I first met you." I soon felt a sharp pain in my heart. Rena loved... Raven?! I never knew. I ran away, accidentally opening the door and Rena and Raven turned to look and saw me. I didn't even pause to listen for his answer cause I knew that... he loved her and she loved him. I don't know why but... I was crying. Tears came into my eyes and I put my hand over my mouth. Blinking back tears, I bumped into Elsword.

" E-Eve?! What happened?" he asked as I just hugged onto him and buried my face in his chest and cried. He hugged me back and I could hear my heart going doki doki again. Did I love Elsword? Probably... I couldn't make this clear but I just continued crying. Soon, I got really tired and fell asleep in his arms. I wasn't sure what happened next but when I woke up, I was in my bed.

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

Just for Elsword, I'll just get up. I opened up the blankets slowly and found Elsword's face grinning at me.I pushed him gently pushed him out of my room and closed the door. I quickly got dressed into a red and white dress with my hair tied up into 2 ponytails with red ribbons and red boots. I walked out the door and into the living room. Elsword was in a Santa outfit but wore no beard and mustache. Raven... looked handsome. He wore just a suit but he still looked awesome. Aisha was wearing a red shirt and a red and white skirt with red shoes. Chung was... dressed up at a... reindeer? Rena wore a long red dress and golden heart-shaped earrings and a blue sapphire necklace. she was beautiful.

There was a big Christmas tree with a bunch of presents there. I had fun but avoided Raven and clinged onto Elsword. Raven pulled me away, outside of the house and Elsword looked surprise.

"Why are you avoiding me?" asked Raven as he stared at me with sad eyes.

" I-it's because..." I looked away, trying to fight back my tears as it blurred my vision.

" Eve, I know that you heard what Rena said but-"

" I know! You love her right?! Well, I-"

Before I could finish, I felt Raven's soft lips on mine. He pulled away slowly and smiled. " Was that it? Is that why your upset?" He chuckled and I felt my face burn red. " Eve, I rejected Rena, I turned her down."

"Then..."

Raven grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the town center. There was a big Christmas tree and colorful lights everywhere as it snowed. It was beautiful and the prettiest thing I've ever seen. I turned to Raven as he kissed me again. " I love you Eve. Merry Christmas." he said as he grinned and hugged me. I hugged him back as tears streamed down my eye, smiling happily. " I love you Raven."

_**Fin.~ Merry Christmas everyone and sorry that I posted this late. :p**_


End file.
